Su sonrisa en primavera
by Jolio
Summary: Ambientado en el AU de mi fic "Aniversario", Perla y Greg dando consejos.


**Sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::  
/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Siempre lo veía jugando solo, leyendo esas extrañas historietas y grabando todo con la cámara de su papá, muchas veces luego de escaparse del trabajo dejando al Fryboy por su cuenta e ignorando cualquier otra responsabilidad propia de un muchacho de su edad._

 _Era irresponsable, algo por lo demás extraño considerando su dedicación a otros asuntos, el así llamado "mundo paranormal" del que solía hablarle a todos. A ese mundo dedicaba una pasión que muchas veces le parecía sobrecogedora no siendo ella misma una persona tan emocionante ni interesante. Tal aspecto del hijo mayor del señor Fryman le parecía enternecedor, al menos en las ocasiones en que tenia la paciencia para soportarlo._

 _Por un tiempo fue popular por eso, ¿quién no quería pasar tiempo con el chico que atrapaba fantasmas como los de las películas y que dentro de poco se contactaría con los extraterrestres?, aunque claro, eso no le funcionaría por siempre porque eventualmente todos se dieron cuenta de que no era tan interesante y que muchas de las cosas que decía resultaban ser falsas. Nunca llegaría la nave espacial que él estaba seguro los vigilaba todas las noches, nunca se enfrentaría a los hombres serpientes que manejaban Ciudad Playa desde las sombras mientras instalaban su imperio de reptiles en la tierra, nunca, jamas haría alguna de esas cosas por la sencilla razón de que se trataban de fantasías._

 _Todos se apartaron, todos excepto ella._

 _Nunca tuvo clara la razón para darle una segunda oportunidad, en retrospectiva, le agradaba, aunque era algo… intenso con eso de su "investigación". Ronaldo se emocionaba al punto en que solía volverse repetitivo pero a pesar de eso ella lo soportaba. Porque en realidad le agradaba, le agradaba mucho, tanto que a veces creía que era más que simpatía... sin embargo no solía entretener esas dudas dado que su relación con Ronaldo iba de lo cordial a lo tibio con una facilidad que incluso a ella le sorprendía. Ni demasiado intensa ni demasiado fría, justo en el medio, donde lo podía manejar._

 _Y tal vez por ello aprendió a estar con él, porque a diferencia de los otros ella sabía controlar ese ímpetu en su opinión mal enfocado, de todos modos era su pasión y no había nada de malo en sentirse apasionado por algo, incluso si el resto del mundo lo creía a uno un completo bobalicón._

 _Por ese entonces deberían de rondar los once o doce años, Nanefua les permitió usar su bicicleta en cuanto ella aprendió a manejarla, y la primera vez que la montaron ambos cayeron._

 _Ronaldo prometió ese día que nunca, jamas la volvería a dejar caer._

 _Pero era torpe, demasiado torpe como para convencerla de creer en sus promesas y Kiki también terminó alejándose de él, convenciéndose a si misma de que el esfuerzo no valía la pena, de que nunca lograría de él el compromiso suficiente como para asegurarse, sin lugar a dudas de que cumpliese su promesa de nunca volver a dejarla caer._

 _No necesitaba que el hijo mayor del señor Fryman la volviese a decepcionar, ya había aprendido su lección con todas las otras oportunidades que le había dado._

 _Ronaldo era un caso perdido, incluso si la hacía suspirar de vez en cuando..._

 _Desde entonces no volvieron a andar en bicicleta._

 _Nanefua era la única que lo sabía, y con la sabiduría que solo alguien como ella podía poseer la comprendía a la perfección. Para Kiki, eso era suficiente, una sana distancia entre los dos junto con la convicción de que con el tiempo ambos se apartarían lo suficiente y que así, estarían bien._

 _Pero Ronaldo como siempre tendría que arruinarlo desafiando sus expectativas, y ella terminaría alegrándose por ello._

 _¿Quién diría que terminaría amando a ese tonto que ni siquiera podía andar en bicicleta?_

…

/;/

…

Debía de existir alguna razón para que siempre saliera perjudicada por las locuras de alguien, ya sea su padre o su hermana o incluso Nanefua, era siempre ella la que acababa limpiando todo y ahora que la pizzeria había perdido su vehículo debido a una tonta carrera le tocaría trabajar más. Montada en su bicicleta recorrió ciudad Playa de un extremo a otro con un pesado cargamento, sus piernas apenas daban crédito al hecho de que hubiese ido a tantos lugares en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo no solo era el esfuerzo físico su problema, reconocía que al menos el ejercicio le haría bien, era otra cosa, algo mucho más molesto.

Su competencia.

Kiki suspiró cansada, ¿acaso su padre no pensó en que el señor Fryman vería las entregas a domicilio como competencia desleal?, ahora aparte de lidiar con Jenny faltando al trabajo tendría que evitar a Fryboy y al igualmente perturbador y especialmente fastidioso Ronaldo, que por cierto nuevamente escapaba del trabajo dejando a Peedee a cargo.

Era pésimo escabulléndose, Kiki creía que con tantos años haciendo lo mismo ya tendría que haber perfeccionado el arte del escapismo. La gran interrogante era que a pesar de lo aparatoso de su escape nadie, saldo su hermano menor lo notase caer de lado al saltar sobre el mostrador para luego girar diciendo "woosh", como si estuviese en una película.

Supuso que al igual que otros sencillamente aceptaron la rareza del muchacho como una de las muchas otras cosas locas que pasaban en Ciudad Playa.

Lo notó reconociendo el muelle de un extremo a otro por posibles amenazas hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, Ronaldo sonrió alegre y la saludo desde lejos, Kiki sintió como sus mejillas ardían y una tímida sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, _"¿qué crees que haces?, ¡detente!"_ le ordenó su cerebro justo a tiempo para reaccionar.

"¡Oh no!, aquí viene", murmuró aburrida mientras trataba de calmar su corazón que latía más rápido de lo normal.

Desde el día en que fingieron ser novios el pobre se le había pegado en búsqueda de confort emocional, nadie pensaría que el raro de Ronaldo pudiese atraer a alguien, mucho menos a una chica tan linda y que además estuviese dispuesta a viajar para verlo.

Al final supo que no volvieron a hablar, a los ojos de esa muchacha Ronaldo le mentía y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, desafortunadamente para ella eso revivió la amistad entre los dos, por lo que ahora debía lidiar con él casi a diario, ya sea en el trabajo, o en el muelle, o paseando. Había vuelto a ser parte de su vida, una parte que a regañadientes aceptaba que era importante incluso si muchas veces la hartaba.

Sinceramente, a veces se sorprendía de lo paciente que podía ser, incluso con él.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir algo pedaleó colina arriba para alejarse lo más posible, ya le hablaría de todos modos, como solían hacerlo.

Kiki recordó que no era la primera vez que se topaba con él por algo similar, es más, desde que podía recordar terminaba cuidando de él cuando las cosas le salían mal y eso era todo el tiempo, solo que últimamente, cuando su obsesión con lo paranormal se hizo inaguantable fue que decidió alejarse de manera definitiva, ya no estaría allí para Ronaldo, no aguantaría más locuras de su parte y nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, eso era definitivo.

Ronaldo no sería más su problema.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese cumplir con eso…

"Que fastidio, apuesto a que Jenny nunca tiene problemas así, debería salir más con ella", murmuró enojada, apenas dando un último vistazo a Ronaldo que seguía saludando desde la distancia, "Al menos Steven estará allí para vigilarte..." añadió.

Revisando su lista se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaba una entrega que hacer. El señor Universe había encargado algo para su hijo que debía llevar al faro, quedaba algo lejos y Kiki no solía ir por allí, a decir verdad, eran pocas las veces que salía de casa sin que alguien la convenciese primero.

Sencillamente no era una persona social, ese era el papel de Jenny.

Pedaleando con fuerza agarró velocidad para así no tener que volver tan tarde, sin darse cuenta que Ronaldo seguía tratando de llamar su atención y haciendo el ridículo antes que Greg Universe decidiese intervenir en favor del chico y tener una charla con él.

…

/;/

…

Era apenas a una colina de distancia y ya le faltaba el aire, Kiki luchó por cubrir esos últimos metros hasta la cima, el esfuerzo era agotador, si seguía con ese ritmo de trabajo estaba segura de que moriría.

Llegó jadeando al faro esperando ver allí a Steven o alguna de sus amigas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado temprano y que nadie estaba allí para recibirla, resignada, se dispuso a esperar, rogando que se apresuraran para no bajar de vuelva al muelle en la oscuridad.

No la escuchó llegar, Kiki se preguntó cómo lograba ser tan discreta, era impresionante.

"Oh, eres tú...", murmuró la pálida gema a la vez que hacía desaparecer una lanza de luz, Kiki, que la recordaba bien no perdió tiempo en saludarla.

"Kiki Pizza, ¿cómo ha estado?"

Ahora Perla la recordaba, era la encantadora muchacha de la pizzeria, la misma cuyo letrero habían destruido en una de sus batallas, la gema espió la bicicleta y con ella, la cena de Steven, contuvo el asco que le provocaba la comida humana, no era culpa de ellos, debían alimentarse, pero eso no le hacía más fácil el aguantar el olor de las pizzas de pescado.

Casi deseaba que la volviesen a poner en su lista de personas no gratas y así evitar del todo ese lugar.

La muchacha humana seguía viéndola, Perla tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

Steven aún no llegaba por lo que creyó que sería buena idea hacerle compañía, así podría despedirse de él antes de dejarlo en su pijamada.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar", contestó Perla, "¿Es esa la entrega para Steven?"

"Aja, el señor Universe me dijo de la pijamada, verán películas de horror toda la noche"

"Vaya que son muchas", dijo Perla al ver la gran cantidad de cajas balanceándose en la parte trasera de la bicicleta. La gema se lamentó en silencio, era típico de Greg el ser indulgente con la comida, el apetito de ese hombre era insaciable y Steven seguía sus pasos.

"Greg debería poner el ejemplo, ¿cuantas pidió?"

Kiki leyó la orden en voz alta, "Veamos, cinco de anchovetas, tres de salmón, cuatro especiales y… cuatro sodas grandes, los palitos de mozarella son cortesía de la casa"

Y hablando del Rey de Roma ahí venía Greg a preparar la pijamada, la sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de Perla venía de forma natural, ver ese logo con su nombre impreso le alegraba.

"Ahí viene…", murmuró Perla, su vista fija en la camioneta y sus ocupantes.

Notó que Kiki se había quedado callada, y que observaba lo mismo que ella.

"¿Qué hace con Ronaldo?", preguntó la muchacha, hablando más consigo misma que con la gema.

A Perla también le pareció extraño, Greg le contaba todo. Empezó a morderse los labios, ¿podrían estar en problemas?, si ese era el caso ella estaría presta para ayudar.

"Ni idea, tal vez le dio un aventón, a veces hace eso", comentó la gema, "Aunque es raro… ¿crees que venga por la pizza?"

¿Pizza y Steven?, Kiki resopló molesta al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, de seguro se había escapado del trabajo para reunirse con Steven y pasaría otro día sin hacer nada productivo, típico de Ronaldo.

"Ese chico… de seguro va a pasar la noche en el faro haciendo sus locuras, ¿cuando aprenderá a controlarse?"

Sin conocer el motivo exacto, a Perla se le hizo muy extraña la preocupación de Kiki, es más, no solo era preocupación lo que detectaba, sino molestia, cansancio y algo de celos. La gema sonrió de lado y pensó en un modo de descubrir si acaso su hipótesis tendría algún asidero, cosa que le daría toda una nueva arista a ese engaño mal planeado que habían ingeniado entre los dos con esa guerra de restaurantes.

"Podría tener a alguien allí, ¿cómo le llaman a eso ustedes los humanos?, es cierto, una novia"

"¡Ronaldo no tiene novia!"

Perla la vio sonrojarse, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y los brazos cruzados.

"Te descubrí", susurró Perla, apenas conteniendo la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

Kiki, obviamente, se sentía mortificada, ¡Perla lo había entendido todo mal!, no le gustaba Ronaldo, con suerte lo soportaba y eso era decir mucho, además, había terminado con esa chica o mejor dicho ella lo había abandonado. Claro, le molestaba que lo hubiesen lastimado, esa muchacha no tenía derecho alguno de lastimar a su Ronaldo.

Perla la vio deshacerse en celos, era enternecedor.

Eso, hasta que Kiki reaccionó.

"Pues… ¡usted mira del mismo modo al papá de Steven!"

Sinceramente, Kiki no esperaba que eso diese resultado, estaba segura que la mamá de Steven se reiría en su cara y que eso sería el final del asunto. En lugar de eso Perla se congeló con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad.

Pero el rubor en sus mejillas no mentía, lo que significaba...

"¿Sabes que lo que dices es una locura?, ¿verdad?", preguntó Perla.

Kiki se cuadró firme y respiró profundamente, tal vez no sería tan malo admitir que le agradaba un poco, pues al menos así, Perla tendría que admitir lo mismo sobre el señor Universe.

"Tanto como creer que me gusta Ronaldo, pero ninguna de los dos lo niega"

Perla se notaba divertida por las reacciones de Kiki, al fin alguien simpatizaba por sus complicados sentimientos sobre el humano, porque en realidad y aunque amase a Greg debía de admitirlo.

"Es un desastre", dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Un fastidio", siguió Kiki,

"Tan descuidado...", continuó Perla.

"Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad?"

La gema se sentó sobre el pasto y la invitó a acompañarla, Kiki guardó silencio.

"A la larga hay cosas más importantes", le dijo, "Cuando lo conoces y resulta que tienes mucho en común con él y sabes que siente lo mismo, creo que eso es lo que importa"

Perla levantó la vista, perdida en su propio mundo, "Greg me ama y yo lo amo, somos felices estando juntos"

"Supongo que Steven no tiene idea"

Era un punto complicado para la gema, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enterarse, pero no tenía idea de cómo decírselo, no porque temiese una mala reacción, sencillamente… tenía miedo.

Era un gran paso que daría un día, pero no ahora y no en el futuro cercano.

"Le diremos algún día, o tal vez nunca, a decir verdad no pienso mucho en eso, lo vivo día a día", concluyó Perla.

"Si dejo vivir a Ronaldo día a día volveré a perderlo, ya sea con una nueva chica o a su investigación paranormal"

Perla recordó haber pasado por lo mismo, lo fácil que era dejar a alguien escapar entre sus dedos y lo difícil que era reparar un corazón roto.

Al menos, se dijo a si misma, Kiki era joven, tendría mucho tiempo para cometer errores y aprender de ellos, además, se notaba que era una chica lista, tan solo carecía de iniciativa.

"Tal vez sea buena idea que hables con él"

"No me escuchará, nunca lo hace", respondió Kiki resignada, "Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces en las que intenté ayudarlo, ya no sé si valga la pena..."

"Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Lo mio tardó años, pero eso fue por otras circunstancias", se excusó Perla, "Pero ahora somos felices, en secreto, pero felices de todos modos"

Era mucho a considerar para Kiki, a decir verdad, le costaba trabajo el entender qué veía Perla en el señor Universe, lo consideraba un muy buen hombre, pero ella era tan distinguida y sofisticada… eso le demostraba que las apariencias eran engañosas, que tal vez solo necesitaría esforzarse más. Perla así lo creía, estaba tan segura de eso que en sus propias palabras tardó años en lograr lo que quería.

Pero Kiki no podía esperar años por Ronaldo, quería algo definitivo, un si o un no, nada más podría satisfacerla.

"¿Cree que funcione?", preguntó nerviosa, "¿Realmente cree que pueda hacerlo?"

Perla le sonrió y se puso de pie, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú?"

Kiki respiró profundamente, dejó la entrega con Perla, subió a la bicicleta y pensó en lo que le diría a Ronaldo.

"Voy a confrontarlo..."

Se despidió de Perla y pedaleó rumbo a la camioneta, lo atraparía de subida.

"Buena suerte Kiki", murmuró Perla al verla desaparecer, "Estoy segura de que él escuchará"

…

/;/

…

"No lo había visto así, ¿entonces usted cree que ella y yo…?"

Greg tenía mucha, mucha paciencia, pero el chico estaba comenzando a colmarla, era un buen muchacho, pero denso como pocas veces antes había visto. Sencillamente no encontraba una forma sutil de explicarle hechos básicos de la vida, estaba seguro que Fryman lo había intentado hasta el cansancio pero a Ronaldo parecía resbalarle todo.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer, quería visitar a Perla para ver la puesta de sol y si no encaminaba rápidamente al muchacho se la perdería por completo.

"No lo sé chico, aunque de todos modos no tienes nada que perder, solo se honesto y caballeroso, las damas aman la honestidad"

Ronaldo quiso decirle que él era honesto, quizás demasiado honesto, al punto en que su honestidad se encontraba con su torpeza y lo dejaba en ridículo, aún así Kiki no se reía de él, al menos no tanto.

¿Pero qué pasaría el día en que ella se diese cuenta que él no tenía remedio?, de un modo implícito, Kiki ya se había dado por vencida con él y a decir verdad, no tenía idea de cómo mejorar las cosas entre los dos.

Y si decía algo estúpido...

"Podría arruinarlo de nuevo… eso suele sucederme", murmuró cabizbajo.

Greg no supo que decir, existían una y mil maneras de ofender a alguien sin tener la intención y por lo que sabía de Ronaldo él hallaba la forma de ser excelente en todas.

" _Bien Universe, es hora de usar tu talento, compón algo ahora y dilo con convicción"_ , pensó, pero por más que intentaba seguía estando en blanco, esto, hasta que diviso una silueta familiar en las alturas.

Al parecer Perla estaba en lo mismo que él…

Greg ya tenia su respuesta, solo esperaba que le sirviese de algo a Ronaldo.

"¿Sabes?, de joven cometí muchos errores, pero enamorare de la mamá de Steven no fue uno de ellos. Creeme, fue difícil, no te imaginas los problemas por los que tuve que pasar pero al final valió la pena"

Greg respiró profundamente, quería que Ronaldo se tomase a pecho sus palabras, que se diese cuenta de que lo que le diría era importante.

"Ella me hizo ser una mejor persona y un mejor hombre de lo que podría imaginar, es gracias a ella que tengo a Steven y… bueno, esa es otra historia"

Ronaldo trató de imaginar una vida sin Kiki y la sola idea le resultó perturbadora.

"No sé que haría si Kiki desapareciera", confesó, "Creo… creo que jamas volvería a ser el mismo, ya sabe..."

Claro que lo sabía, Greg lo había vivido de primera mano.

"Uno sigue viviendo", respondió, "Puede parecer el fin del mundo, pero no lo es, uno sigue viviendo… ya sea por uno mismo o por alguien más"

Ahí lo tenía, vio el brillo de entendimiento encenderse en los ojos de Ronaldo, el muchacho finalmente había captado.

Tristemente, su atención terminó de nuevo perdiéndose en los pequeños detalles.

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó mientras señalaba al colgante que descansaba en el tablero de la camioneta, Greg se hizo el desentendido.

"¿Esto?, nada importante", respondió tratando de ocultarlo, pero Ronaldo fue más veloz.

"Son sus iniciales"

Greg finalmente recuperó su colgante y lo guardó en la guantera.

"Un presente para alguien especial, ¿alguna vez le has dado algo así a esa chica?", preguntó en tono sarcástico,

"Quizás deberías hacerlo"

Para Ronaldo el sarcasmo pasó desapercibido, su mente de investigador ya estaba en algo y distraerlo sería casi imposible.

"¿Es una de las gemas?"

Universe apoyó la frente contra el manubrio, " _Perfecto, ahora no descansará hasta que exponga mi relación con Perla, ¡justo lo que necesitaba!"_

"No te rendirás hasta saberlo, ¿verdad?", preguntó cansado, esperando que esa muchacha pedalease más rápido para sacarse a Ronaldo de encima.

…

/;/

…

Greg lo sacó de su camioneta antes de que Kiki pudiese alcanzarlos, no sin antes recordarle lo de la caballerosidad y la honestidad, ambos adolescentes lo vieron acelerar hasta perderse, solo para reaparecer minutos después cerca del faro.

Era el momento de la verdad, Kiki encaró a Ronaldo, para él, la muchacha se veía hermosa con su frente empapada de sudor y esa determinación que lo ponía a temblar.

Kiki respiró profundamente, se plantó de cara frente a Ronaldo y lo tomó de las manos.

"Quiero que madures"

"Pero Kiki", trató de protestar, sin embargo ella lo silenció con solo fruncir el ceño.

"Dejame terminar Ronaldo. Mira, no hay nada de malo en que seas apasionado sobre algo que te gusta, es más, me gusta que seas así, me gusta tu intensidad y tu dedicación, es solo que a veces eres tan… molesto, y torpe,¡y fastidioso!, a veces es imposible aguantarte.

"Yo… lo siento"

"Ronaldo, mirame a los ojos", demandó ella, él la obedeció de inmediato.

"¿Así?", preguntó Ronaldo quitándose sus gafas para limpiarlas.

Kiki se acercó más y suavizo su expresión, quería demostrarle que lo que hacía era por cariño, porque se preocupaba por él

"Necesito que madures Ronaldo, no solo para darme el gusto, sino también por ti, ¿no te gustaría disfrutar más de la vida?, sé que tu investigación es importante pero no lo es todo, de seguro hay más cosas que valen la pena"

Pensar que tenía a esa chica maravillosa al frente y que de no ser por la charla con el señor Universe jamas se hubiese dado cuenta le hizo reflexionar.

"No tenía idea de que te preocupará tanto, pensé… creí que solo me tenías lastima, después de todo siempre ha sido así, desde que eramos niños"

"No es lastima, en serio me preocupas y creo… creo que eres sensacional", terminó de decir Kiki sonrojándose, "Dime que al menos lo intentarás"

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía "sensacional", tuvo el impulso de alzarla entre sus brazos y girar junto con ella, pero se contuvo.

Debía de ser un caballero.

"Gracias Kiki, no sé que haría sin ti", respondió con toda honestidad.

Kiki alzó una ceja, en realidad esperaba algo más efusivo de parte de Ronaldo, aunque el modo en que le había dicho eso último la dejó bastante sorprendida.

"No es necesario agradecerme, Perla me aconsejó, es a ella a quien deberías agradecerle"

ambos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar, anochecía y ninguno de los dos podría pedalear en la arena, tenían que llegar a las faldas del risco y desde allí llegar de vuelta al muelle.

"Yo también tuve una charla con alguien", comentó Ronaldo, "El padre de Steven me dio algunos consejos cuando lo descubrí comprando un regalo para su novia secreta"

"Oh, entonces también lo sabes", rió Kiki, "Me encontré con ella, a decir verdad, creo que hacen una linda pareja"

Ronaldo miro en todas direcciones antes de acercarse a susurrarle a Kiki.

"Me hizo prometer que no le dijera a nadie"

Kiki se recargó contra Ronaldo, seguía siendo un bobo, pero al menos era un bobo noble y podía vivir con eso.

"Steven tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano, apuesto a que estará muy sorprendido"

"¡Y yo documentaré todo!"

Kiki pensó que tal vez ese sería un buen momento de practicar eso de ser maduro, pues, por mucho que Steven fuese un gran amigo no podía imaginarse inmiscuyéndose ni ella ni Ronaldo en algo tan personal.

"He, quizás sea mejor dejarlos por su cuenta, recuerda que lo prometiste", dijo Kiki, prácticamente arrastrando a Ronaldo.

"¡Oh vamos!, ¿justo ahora?", preguntó este casi rogando que le diesen la oportunidad de filmar.

"Sí, justo ahora y no aceptaré menos que eso"

Sopesó sus opciones, era cierto que podía escabullirse y seguir al señor Universe hasta descubrir a su novia, pero Kiki tenía razón, quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo.

"Como quieras, ¿pedaleas tú o yo?"

La chica de la pizzería se detuvo en seco, recordando la legendaria torpeza de quien la acompañaba.

"No sé si sea tan buena idea confiarte una bicicleta, tu coordinación no es tan buena", se excusó, pero Ronaldo no aceptaría eso.

"Confía en mi", le dijo mientras se subía a la bicicleta, "No te dejaré caer Kiki"

Era un riesgo innecesario, podían caminar, o mejor dicho, podía dejar a Ronaldo atrás y volver a casa por su cuenta, después de todo apenas habían charlado, eso no significaba que fuesen novios o algo por el estilo.

Aun así, en contra de todo buen juicio terminó sobre la bicicleta.

"Bien, pero si arruinas la bicicleta de Nanefua tendrás que responder por ella"

Ronaldo comenzó a pedalear y dentro de poco iban de regreso al muelle, sus siluetas apenas reconocibles para la pareja que los vigilaba desde lejos.

"Fue un bonito gesto el ayudar a ese chico", dijo Perla mientras admiraba el colgante, "Este también fue un lindo gesto"

Era un simple colgante de plata con una flor como decoración central, Greg había pagado un extra para que pusieran sus iniciales en la parte trasera.

"Es tu regalo de aniversario", contestó Greg besando la mano de la gema, "Me alegra que te guste"

Perla se recargó sobre su humano para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Jamas se apartaría de ese colgante, lo llevaría consigo el resto de la eternidad.

Después de ver el anochecer juntos cada uno tomó su camino, Greg fue por Steven y sus amigos para llevarlos al faro y Perla volvió al templo para limpiar. Se encontrarían de nuevo a medianoche y volverían a celebrar el hecho de que se tenían el uno al otro.

…

…

…

Hola!, una suerte de secuela de mi primer fic de Steven Universe, ojala les guste.


End file.
